The Poster and the Real Deal
by Denealle
Summary: Is it mean to show Morgan's great build on a gay club's poster? Hart to tell. But it's definitely consequential! And Reid won't feel so fine about it. M/R slash! All fluffy stuff! Established relationship! One shot!


_**Hi, guys!**_

_**To be frank with you, this one was not in my agenda. But this is so fluffy and I just couldn't stop thinking about it! So I did this!**_

_**Warning! It may not be logic (or even legal), or maybe it's a bit out of character. But I love the plot! (Stop being a narcissist you! *Slamming myself*)**_

_**So, please try to enjoy!**_

_**And please leave me a review after reading! **_

_**Thank you, guys! Love you!**_

* * *

The Poster and the Real Deal

**Theme for Tonight: **

**Tough Agents**

**Muscles Built for YOU!**

When Morgan came into his office, a poster on which wrote the words above was lying on his desk. However, what really caught the dark-skinned agent's attention were not the blunt words. It's WHO was on the poster that mattered. It was him, bare-chested, bulking-muscled, and walking out of a bomb site. Moreover, the poster was for a gay bar.

Although Morgan had settled his life with another guy who was the genius doctor working outside in the bullpen, he still didn't reckon himself being gay. He's not ashamed of that of course. (Let's be realistic. Maybe he should be. It's reasonable, because you know what he'd been through in his miserable childhood.) And he'd tried to go to some gay bars with Reid for some wired advice from Reid.

However, it turned out that he was merely not interested. So the predictable outcome was that the only one that had the ability to make him feel submerged by love and all the sentiments was his pretty boy he took home from the bureau after piles of tiring paperwork or from the airport after an exhausting case.

So this was sort of outrageous. Who gave the club the right to post him on that racy poster? And how did they even get that picture? Reluctantly, Morgan bent over to have a thorough look at the Poster.

"I told you he's gonna love it!" Morgan heard his Baby Girl's voice gamboling in front.

He looked up and found Garcia and Reid leaning at his door. Garcia was radiating her symbolic triumphant grinning to the air, and Reid pinching a smile with his slim curled lips.

"Where did you find this, Princess?" Morgan asked, eyebrows lifting.

"Well, I didn't find that." Garcia tittered.

"Then who would be so omnipotent like-" Morgan stopped half way, and averted his sights to Reid, who was sheepishly blinking at him.

"Do you remember Piper," Reid cleaned his throat, "my best friend in college, attending our wedding?"

Morgan frowned awhile, recalling the guests on that most perfect day in his life. "The guy who told me he had a crush on you and life threatened me after two glasses of champagne?" He asked

Reid nodded, a bit ashamed of his friend's lame behavior.

"What about him?" Morgan asked again. The information this morning was quite over-loading.

"He runs a gay bar, for interest, and lives two blocks away from-" Reid didn't finish his answer but stared at Morgan, cautiously.

Now, Morgan remembered. It was that case in which he was sprayed by gasoline and escaped an explosion, bare-chested. There might or Might not be masses taking pictures of him. He couldn't remember. How could he not! But you should understand it, imagining you were the one who was about to be blown in mashes few seconds ago.

"That son of a bitch took a picture and made it a poster?" Morgan said, well, growled actually.

"And he sent me a copy this morning." Reid added.

"Oh, c'mon, honey. It's nothing. A gift like that," Garcia gestured Morgan's abs, "should be shared to all. Be generous." Garcia chuckled.

"You won't sue him, right?" Reid asked Morgan, whose rages seemed to be fuming to set a fire on the poster.

Suddenly, Morgan looked at Reid, and asked, "What do you think of this?"

"What?" Reid Frowned.

"What do you think of this thing?" Morgan repeated and pointed at the poster.

"Um...what do you mean?" Reid started to blush.

Morgan stared at him.

"I...I think you look good?" Reid answered, bright red painted on his cheeks.

"Will anyone else get this poster?" Morgan asked again.

"Well, they may send out the flyers." Reid shrugged.

"Okay, I won't sue him." Morgan shrugged.

"Oh, please. He's my best-Wait, you won't sue him?" Reid couldn't make sure what he just heard.

"Nope. The damage's done." Morgan sent Reid a sight of blade. "And we're going to the club tonight." Then Morgan was grinning.

"Yay!" Garcia seemed to have her best dream come true. And before Reid could say a word about Morgan's plan for tonight, Garcia dragged him back to bullpen, "Let's back to work, G-boy."

When the moon came up with a perfect bash swaying the sun away under the thick blanket of thousands of skyscrapers, Reid found himself not being able to persuade Morgan to turn the way home instead of heading towards to Piper's stupid club. Why would he ever think showing how greatly built his boyfriend a good idea? Well, he should've known exhibiting the real deal was quite different from showing a solidified glimpse.

"Why are you so grouchy about it?" Morgan glanced at Reid when pulling the car into the club's parking lot. "If you are a pill about it, you should've not allowed that poster."

"It's not the same thing!" Reid pouted, crossing his arms against his chest, and leaning his head towards the window.

"Why not?" Morgan asked him, turning off the engine.

"You wanna know why?" Reid turned around and stared at him, "Imagine what's going to happen there once you get in, among all the fake-agent strippers and here we have the real hunky." Reid finished his estimating and turned back to the window, still muttering, "Save your time counting the hands on your abs."

Morgan glazed at his jealous pretty boy for a while, and then started the car with a smirk on his face.

Reid turned and looked at Morgan when the club began disappearing from the rearview. "Where are going?" Reid asked quietly.

"Home, kid. It's been a long day." Morgan answered, eyes focusing on the road.

"What about the club?" _Why bringing it up again?_ Reid accused himself of opening Pandora's Box.

"You are right, pretty boy. Let'em have the fake, this genuine one has Spencer-Reid brand on him." Morgan says, smiling at Reid, which would enchant the genius for a real long time, and be stored in his graphic memory forever.

* * *

_**Well, here you have it! How was it?**_

_**Whatever, thank you for reading!**_


End file.
